The Adventures Of A Dead-Man-Walking
by KairosSempiternal
Summary: Ash will never be normal, especially with three omnipotent beings in his mind but he can try to fix his mistakes. No matter how horrible they are.
1. I just wish my life wasnt so eventful

My name is Ash Aldrei. I am not of this world yet the people here seem to treat me as a hero. Make no mistake what I am is no hero. I have killed time and time again with no remorse and I do not intend on stopping anytime soon. The world of Remnant believe I am vigilante of sorts since I have killed many criminals but they fail to recognize the fact that I've killed many more innocents either by accident or on purpose it doesn't matter. I cannot be redeemed much less the demons that led me down this path.

*TIME SKIP 3 YEARS*

I need to go home soon I've been tailing Roman Torchwick for about an hour or so and he hasn't stopped moving. He had stopped briefly at a bar and had come back out with about 15 people dressed in black suit and ties holding guns and swords. Well things were about to get interesting I suppose I can stay for another 15 minutes. I watched as they entered a Bullhead and I leaped from the rooftop I was perched to on-top of the aircraft and managed to grasp the side of it as it started to take off. My knuckles started turning white but I steeled myself and gritted my teeth. 15 more minutes I thought to myself.

God why does my job have to be so hard. Just beat down some thugs, steal their money and leave them for the police. How hard could that be. Apparently near impossible. The Bullhead was just landing now and I quickly balled up my hand into a fist and closed my eyes teleporting into an alleyway on ground level about 30 feet below the rooftop from where we landed. The group of mercenaries and Torchwick began walking towards a dust shop and there didn't appear to be anyone in there other than a young girl with a red cloak and the shopkeeper as Torchwick went in and began demanding the contents of the store I summoned my mask and covered my face I doubted I would need my other weapons with my own magic. "Hey Ash so who's your favourite today?" A certain all powerful Storm monster asked me. Now you any be wondering 'Wow are you're crazy you must be going insane after all the first sign of madness is talking to yourself' First of all talking to yourself is more common than not doing so, secondly that voice, and others to come, are not mine they are gods, demons or 500ft talking Storm Giants. "Typhon I'll be using you today if that's alright." Gotta be respectful considering it took every single Olympian in Greek mythology to take him down. "Oh I'm more than happy to oblige." With that he began to snicker which turned into a full blown laugh of madness. Maybe I'm not so sane after all. Now that I knew I had at least Typhon's powers I could begin fighting. As I looked back to the scene it appeared the girl in red had already dispatched 4 or 5 men so that made my job easier but she wasn't even checking her surroundings. Torchwick flicked up his cane and pointed it at the girl and a reticle popped up with her in the crosshairs. "End of the line Red" with that he fired and sent a dust propelled shot with enough force to kill a bear. I chose that moment to leap into action. My hands pointing behind me I let air currents of around 500mph release from them sending me flying towards them. The first thing I did was blast the girl to the ground with a wind propelled kick. She was out of the way so that was problem one down now to worry about Roman. I let electricity arc around my body and I was about to release a discharge but he was already halfway up a ladder by the time i turned around, where a Bullhead was waiting for him. Letting the storms that were raging around my body vanish in a flash of light I summoned more air under my feet as I blasted myself up to the roof just before my target was inside the Bullhead. He was fast for a mortal but he wouldn't be able to keep up. I started sprinting and managed to close the distance in 3 seconds flat. This girl was really starting to piss me off. She had managed to find her way onto the roof, landing right in front of the airship. God couldn't she tell I didn't want her here. I started using the electrons in the air to charge up a lightning strike since I wouldn't be able to protect the girl and defeat Torchwick. Might as well make sure I didn't waste my time tonight. I let the current run through my body using it as a catalyst before letting out a scream of pain as I got a lot more feedback than usual "Typhon what the hell was that?!" "Sorry Ash but there is another host similar to us on that aircraft." Oh shit I needed to contain their powers before they would lose control like I had. The lightning burst may not have worked but it had given me a boost in power. Smoke began to leak around my body making a sort of black cloud armour type thing. All I need now is some really shitty name and I could be a Power Rangers villain. My body rushed forward before I knew what was happening and I was already grabbing onto the engines ripping one off. Fuck it if there is another like me and they're inexperienced this should kill them and get rid of my problem a lot easier. Engine one was torn out but we were already 40ft above the ground. Shit I needed to work faster at the rate we were going up at I'd be running out of oxygen in a few minutes. Regaining my thoughts my hands wrapped around the second engine before a purple glow enveloped the aircraft and seemed to pull it down. In my moment of joy I overlooked a small detail. The massive 6'5 girl in a red and orange dress who was blasting fire at me. Guess she's the other host. She wasn't very powerful but strong enough to knock me off? Definitely. I dropped like an anchor to the sea. I turned around and could see the ground coming closer with every second passing. Okay it won't kill me but it'll hurt like a bitch. Wind swirled around me slowing my descent before I tried a new technique. Teleporting in the air lower down so that the force would be dispelled too quickly. I Don't know what will happen but it's better than shattering my legs. It did not have the desired effect. I teleported down but into the building below us' roof. Long story short my plan worked but it had me half stuck in the ground. "Want to lend me a hand?"


	2. The Devil Isn't Bound to Hell

I was stuck in a room with dim lighting and two unknowns. The girl in red who had now been named as Ruby and the Blonde woman, Glynda Goodwitch apparently, who had used some sort of telekinesis on the Bullhead. They both knew nothing about me but I knew nothing about them. At least it was even footing. I'd been toying with the concept of creating a small tornado around me that could deflect small projectiles and weak attacks. While I was contemplating whether that was worth my time to figure out the other occupants of the room began to converse. "If it was up to me I'd send you both home with a pat on the back." Ruby visibly relaxed at that before tensing up again as Glynda continued. "And a slap on the wrist!" She emphasized this point by slamming her riding crop onto the table. She thought this would intimidate both of us. It may have worked on Ruby but not me. I released a small amount of winds and sent her riding crop flying out of her hands into the wall. Her face contorted into something akin to a snarl before making the small whip glow purple and try drag it closer to her. This worked to no avail as my force on it increased cracking the wall. "Mr Aldrei please refrain from using your powers for such pointless escapades." A man had walked in without me noticing. His grey hair portrayed him as at least in his 60s but his body tone spoke much younger at the age of around 20. His attire was just as confusing with dark rimmed glasses and a green blazer with grey slacks. He obviously held more wisdom than any humans had any right to. He unnerved me not because he might have forced me to use more than just Typhon's weaker attacks if we ever came to blows but the simple fact that he knew my name. I summoned a small throwing pick that was as dark as midnight and began twirling it around my fingers. "You've got my attention now so what do you want Ozpin?" This was the headmaster of the esteemed Beacon Academy. It doesn't surprise me he came all the way into the city of Vale to see two teenagers who could take down a small battalion of mercenaries and hold their own against one of the most well known criminals throughout the kingdoms. "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." "I'll repeat myself for the second time. What. Do. You. Want." Ozpin stared into my soulless black eyes and seemed to have a sad look on his face as he turned away. "Stop this fighting As-" "STOP" I interrupted "Don't you dare say that word Ash died when I had to start killing now I have no name." He narrowed his eyes and let the tension leave his muscles as he began speaking again. "Fine then Mr Nobody, to answer your question I was hoping to invite you and this young prodigy to my school. Happy now?" I smiled at him losing his cool it was a great feeling making him lose control. I nodded my head and motioned for him to continue and glance to my right at the young scythe wielder. After this I zoned out and pulled out my headphones starting my playlist. The first song that came on was 'Seven-Skyline Divided' one of my favourites really. I was humming along and playing air guitar until Ozpin slammed his hands on the desk. Pulling out one of my headphones he asked "So what's your answer Shadow Man come to my school or get turned into the police as a mass murderer wanted with over 130 confirmed kills?" I chuckled at that. "They couldn't even if they wanted to my popularity is too great that the media would probably make enough money to pay my bail and more. Plus the police seem pretty happy considering the fact that I've brought down crime rates by nearly 60%." His knuckles started turning white. I decided to close off. "I will go to your school under one condition. Me and you have a fight at the end of the year. After all you're gonna need to prepare your will huh." We had a stare down for a few moments before he sighed and got up to leave a spoke good final words "Meet us at the Bullhead towards the edge of the forest at 8am sharp." Maybe I should stop being a dick, nah he shouldn't have said my name.


	3. StartEnd

There were about 15 minutes left until we arrived at Beacon Academy. I'd taken to checking through my weapons. Leviathan was fine still sharp enough to slice through the strongest metal and probably rip a small skyscraper in half. Fear and Tremble were in near perfect condition with the .50 caliber rounds loaded in. Phantom's nano blades were functioning as well as usual. Not the greatest I could've done and I probably could've made it more efficient but it was the first of its' kind and better than most weapons on the black market and in normal stores. Eclipse was fine with it's lightning dust rounds loaded and the scope calibrated I was just about to sling it into it's holster before the same girl from last night came up to me and stared in awe. Ruby if I recall "Leave." She stayed in place. I admired her persistence but I needed her to leave so I could banish my weapons again. "You want to see my weapons?" Ruby nodded avidly. "Fine but don't blame me if your arms go flying off." I handed her Phantom since it was probably the only one that only needed pure skill to use rather than, despite the technology used to make me even more powerful. "What are the little spike things along the blade for?" "They're nano-blades and they vibrate at a high frequency when I give them energy to feed off which allows them to-" "Slice through nearly anything?" "Yes that is what it is for." She grinned like a mad scientist next to a nuclear bomb. Honestly she wouldn't have made a bad job of acting as the Joker. I took Phantom out of her hands, much to her dismay, as I slotted it onto my back until I was alone and could banish it back to my personal pocket dimension. She kept staring at me with puppy dog eyes, probably in hope to see my other weapons. I stared her down letting some killing intent flood the air surrounding me as she instantly face up with blood draining from her face. She left me alone soon after that. I stared down at the academy as we flew past. It was big, around the size of Oxford University back home, as that thought raced through my mind, I quickly dismissed it there's no point in hoping for the impossible. 'Hey kid Typhon did some scouting and you might want to send out a life pulse.' Listening to the immortal god of time might not be the best idea in retrospect but it was no deception at the time as when the energy left my body I felt someone, a woman stuck below Beacon with machinery connected to every part of her body. I concentrated on her specific life force before feeling something push back. It wasn't strong but It was a push none the less. That was a Maiden under Beacon Academy. Holy shit I need to do something about that if the mortals get their hands on magic or anything close to divine forces I may have to commit another genocide. What's that 'This isn't your first genocide?!' Of course it isn't but I'll tell you that story another time, it's quite amusing from some point of views. Either way I need to figure out how to kill her or break her out. Shit I don't even know if she can be broken out I need more info. Wait this is perfect. I'm right where I need to be to find it all out and they don't know I know someone is down there. I have the first move so I better make it count.


	4. Black Heart

I exited the Bullhead alongside the rest of the student body. They were disappointing to say the least, I mean sure they had impressive weaponry but they wielded it without skill but brute force, at least most of them. I looked around as my eyes darted from a flaming sword to a collapsible bo staff. My hand found it's way to my face as the sleep was rubbed from my eyes, anticipation and awe filled the atmosphere with the new pupils staring around at the great structures. I- sorry I mean we were never the smartest combination I mean would you expect the Apocalypse bringer to have a PhD or something. No we were all stupid but in a combat situation we would the top of our class. Millennia of fighting and I had all that experience from the past hosts. Honestly I doubt I would be failing any classes though, History I lived through, Grimm studies I had killed enough to get by and combat class would be a cake walk. The basic classes like Mathematics, science and English all were pretty easy and basic compared to Earth's especially compared to the English school system. Back on track the architecture involved in creating the academy was unrivaled on this world. I wouldn't be surprised if a host of Athena was involved in it's creation. I began walking forward towards the school before a small explosion went off, I slid Phantom out of the void into my right hand in a reverse grip and held Fear in my left getting as close to the ground as possible. This startled some people since I looked ready to start slicing through them but they just kept walking. When I saw what had happened I followed them. A girl waving dust around like it wasn't a large scale bomb waiting to go off, and Ruby who had apparently sneezed from the powerful mineral in the air. God these mortals really need to step up their game, the Grimm might not even have to interfere they seem quite content trying to kill themselves off.

The argument ensued the disaster. This pointless fighting. This girl who might be the key to humanity's survival, WAS BLOWING HERSELF UP BY SNEEZING. The wind swirled around me before I sent a quick lightning strike down into the ground about 10 meters away from us. This caught their attention. "What do you think you're doing first this dolt nearly blowing us off the side of the cliff now a super charged maniac!" She had balls to say this, I had to give her that, but disrespect isn't taken well by Kairos. Time slowed to a halt as I pulled out my sword and held it at her throat. As time started to go back to normal speed, like water hitting a rock but still continuing. She stared at me in disbelief before trying to grab Phantom out of my hands. Big mistake as she nearly had her entire right arm disintegrated. I banished it before walking away lazily towards the main hall for the assembly. Honestly after all the time that's passed in this world you'd have expected for mortals to learn one thing; Don't fuck with Gods.


End file.
